Margaret Carter (Earth-616)
, , , O.S.S.; infiltrated | Relatives = Harrison Carter (brother, deceased), Amanda Carter (sister-in-law, deceased), Sharon Carter (nieceTo keep up with her having served in WWII, Peggy was recently retconned into being Sharon's aunt) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nazi occupied France, formerly Virginia, USA | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 101 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly blonde)| UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former communications specialist, spy, resistance fighter | Education = S.H.I.E.L.D. training, otherwise unrevealed | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Richmond, Virginia, USA | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = ; ; | Death = Captain America Vol 6 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Margaret "Peggy" Carter was born in Richmond, Virginia to a wealthy Virginia family. World War II During World War II; Peggy was idealistically dedicated to ending Nazi oppression and therefore joined the French Resistance while she was still a teenager. She proved to be a valiant and highly capable agent with the Resistance and served on several Resistance operations alongside the hero Captain America. Carter and Captain America fell in love with each other, but had to part when Captain America went on another assignment. In 1944, the two teamed up again to stop a scientist. Amnesia Carter was captured by the Gestapo and was being held captive in Paris when it was liberated by the Allies. However, a shell exploded near her during the battle that freed the city, and the shock gave her amnesia. Carter was found and identified by Resistance colleagues and sent home to her parents in Virginia. Original Sin During the Original Sin event, it was revealed that Peggy worked with Howard Stark and Woody McCord when an alien ship landed in Siberia in 1952. This brought the attention of Earth's defenders McCord and Stark. Believing that this strange presence to be a threat, McCord sought to eliminate it as he did all other invaders of his world. Ebon Seeker had already discovered her location thanks to Stark who had activated Shareen's spaceship. He used the portal to reach Earth once more, but as the portal was damaged, he became stuck in it. Working with Peggy Carter, they stopped Hydra from stealing the ship by working with the inhabitant to defeat them. The alien stayed with Vanko in Russia as Carter, Howard and McCord returned to the United States of America. S.H.I.E.L.D. Peggy joined the international espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. and served for a long tenure. In 1966, in Greenland, Peggy and Dum-Dum Dugan tested out new weaponry off the decks of a Helicarrier. Later Dugan has a special request of Carter, one that should test her mettle while evaluating a new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit Lady Sif of Asgard. Doctor Faustus In more recent years, Carter began treatments from the criminal Doctor Faustus. Captain America, who had resurfaced for some years, learned of Carter's whereabouts when he freed her and others from Faustus' clutches. Carter eventually regained her mental bearings, and initially kept her strong romantic feelings for Captain America to herself. Eventually, any romance between the two subsided, and the two remained close friends. She helped Cap battle the Yellow Claw when he attacked New York. Secret Empire Peggy Carter helped battle the Secret Empire along with fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Gabe Jones. It was revealed the two were in a relationship while he was undercover with the Secret Empire. She helps Cap deal with his decision when he quits being Captain America. She helped Cap on various missions as he battled many super criminals such as the Serpent Society. Red Skull The Red Skull's discovery of her relationship with Gabe Jones spurred him to capture and torture the two Captain America, Gabe, and Peggy gathered round the comatose Falcon, when Cap is suddenly whisked away by a mysterious flying craft and deposited in a giant maze. Leila Taylor is brought in for S.H.I.E.L.D. questioning to Gabe and Peggy's bewilderment. The approach S.H.I.E.L.D. field operations co-director Jeff Cochren over his handling of Falcon as Val Fontaine and Eric Koenig close in on Druid's location.A S.H.I.E.L.D. task force arrives and helps Cap corral Druid's acolytes. Angry and tired, Cap's only concern is to get some rest and a ride to Falcon's side. Jeff Cochren tried to arrest Falcon for his past crimes despite Gabe Jones and Peggy Carter's protests. Grand Director Peggy contacts Cap about how Sharon and a few other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were trying to gather information on the new Grand Director and his National Force. Since Cap left the city, the mysterious Grand Director has brought his hypnotic platform of hatred, racism, and violence to New York City. Peggy recalls how during a rally in Central Park, the Grand Director seemed to incite the people into a murderous frenzy, including Sharon Carter! Now Sharon is missing and the National Force appears to be on the rise. Peggy Carter leaps from her car just as it explodes. Captain America swoops down to the rescue, capturing the National Force agents and seeing Peggy to an ambulance. Grand Director reveals the captive Peggy Carter, using her as a hostage to escape. But he was able to rescue her. She helped Cap when he travelled to the new S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Avengers Support Staff Later, Peggy joined the support staff of the Avengers. When the Avengers disbanded after many of their number were believed killed, the support staff was similarly dismissed. Retirement Peggy later ended up living in a nursing home, apparently suffering from a form of dementia, as she did not recognize the visiting Sharon. She was also paid a visit by Steven Rogers II, who had claimed to be the original Steve Rogers. Death When Peggy passed away, Sharon Carter, the real Steve Rogers, Dum-Dum Dugan and Nick Fury attended her funeral. | Powers = | Abilities = * Marksman: She was an expert marksman. * Combat Training: She was also highly qualified in close quarters combat, and military trainer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Various high-powered firearms. | Notes = * As Steve Rogers has been ret-conned into being revived in recent years rather than 1963, it is speculative that Peggy's adventures in the 1970's through 90's (such as serving as an Agent or S.H.I.E.L.D. and as an active staff member of the Avengers) may have been retconned, and she recovered from her amnesia at a later date. * Peggy Carter was involved in one of the first inter-racial relationships in the Marvel Universe as she was romantically linked with her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Gabe Jones. The Red Skull's discovery of this relationship spurred him to capture and torture the two | Trivia = | Links = * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe * http://www.medinnus.com/winghead/ }} Category:Blonde Hair Category:WWII Characters Category:Shooting Category:Humans Category:Government Agents Category:Carter Family